


at last

by star_whores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_whores/pseuds/star_whores
Summary: a short love story between you and your commander
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Kudos: 12





	at last

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this was written from a request on tumblr, and so i decided to post it here too! enjoy :)

_ At last my love has come along _

Love was difficult to come by in the GAR. When you had signed to help out the newly minted clones, you never knew that you would find such a heart filling love with a solider. A solider who had only been created to fight in a war. None of that truly mattered though - it felt like Wolffe was created for you to love. 

_ My lonely days are over _

Your family had died when you were young, and so you had a very lonesome childhood. Signing up to help out the GAR felt like a chance to participate in a cause larger than yourself. It made you feel like you were needed. Of course, then when you met Wolffe, your days were no longer lonely as you always had someone to spend time with. All of your free time and all of his free time were spent with each other. The two of you could never get enough of the other. 

_ And life is like a song _

You had heard those cheesy songs over the holonet, and you’ve always thought of them as impossibly cringy. There was no way someone could ever feel that way about another person. But when Wolffe was around, the days seemed to go by easier and you found yourself happier than you had ever been before. 

_ Oh, yeah, yeah, at last _

When Wolffe had first seen you, he knew that there was something special about you. It was just this feeling that he couldn’t shake. Eventually you had bumped into him, pulling away all flustered before scurrying off, never to be seen again. Thankfully he did see you again, and just like that, he knew that he loved you. It was as if a switch had been turned on. 

_ The skies above are blue _

Wolffe had a hard life. He was bred for war, and that was all he knew of. As he got older, the sky seemed darker than it had the day prior, and it had built this exterior for him which didn’t show his true personality. He had never understood the beauty of blue skies until you had said that they were your favorite sight. On every planet he would visit, the blue skies would seem more vibrant reminding them of his love back home. 

_ My heart was wrapped up in clover _

You didn’t understand how someone could feel so strongly for another person. It had been hard, but you’ve learned how to cope when Wolffe is offworld. Every little thing would remind you of him. You would go about your days being constantly reminded about your true love, worrying about his wellbeing while you stayed safely on Coruscant. You had started writing in a journal whenever you missed him the most, and it quickly became the best way to keep your mind off how much you missed him. 

_ The night I looked at you _

Wolffe had walked into the medbay on a routine checkup before he would be officially clear for duty. He stopped, halfway through the door, when he saw you helping out some of his more injured brothers. His heart swelled when he recognized that it was you helping out. He had gotten over himself before others would realize, but the way the light had caught your hair, the radiant color of your skin, and the determined look on your face. He swore that day that he’d never seen anyone more captivating than you. It was also the day that he realized that he loved you. 

_ And I found a dream that I could speak to, A dream that I can call my own _

Finding someone you could confide in was a lifesaver for you. Wolffe didn’t seem like he cared how much you talked while others would quickly tell you to talk less. Wolffe didn’t seem to mind whatever you would talk about, while others would sneer at you and tell you to stop talking. Wolffe was just enamored by you, and being able to listen to you speak about something passionately was one of Wolffe’s favorite activities. 

He was also extremely glad to have someone like you to talk to when the war got too tough. Some days he would have to comm you if he had lost too many good men, too many brothers. When Wolffe had lost his eye, you were there to help him with his recovery and to assure him that everything would be alright. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done without your help. 

_ I found a thrill to press my cheek to, A thrill that I have never known _

Whenever Wolffe was planetside, the two of you were inseparable, and were always touching each other. The two of you had spent too long without a support system, and frankly, nothing could beat falling asleep in the safety of one another’s presence. You had always dreamed of this perfect person, and you were able to find that within Wolffe. 

_ Oh, yeah, yeah, and you smile, you smile Oh, and then the spell was cast _

Wolffe knew that the prettiest feature about you was your smile. It could absolutely light up the entire room, no matter the size. Your smile was a symbol of your happiness, your love, and your commitment. Your happy smile was able to instantly boost his mood, no matter how terrible he had been feeling moments prior. When Wolffe was able to see your loving smile, the boy was a puddle in your hands as it made him feel more loved than he had ever before. He also knew that you would fight for him, for your relationship, for everything you loved and knew when he saw your determined smile. He knew your passion was one of your best qualities, and he loved you dearly for it. 

_ And here we are in Heaven for you are mine at last _

Whenever you were with Wolffe, the galaxy finally didn’t seem as harsh as it had in the past. It wasn’t like you were oblivious to the world, but there was no way anything would be to trouble you or to harm you as long as Wolffe was by your side. 


End file.
